WAR OF THE GENDERS
by petragirl987
Summary: Fairy Tail is at war... with each other! They want to know who is better the girls or the guys? Lucy isn't part of the war, but the girls r ignoring her because she isn't helping them, and the guys are ignoring her because she is a girl. Its gotten so bad that they all might actually fight each other! Also because everyone is ignoring Lucy, something terrible happens to her!
1. Chapter 1

LUCY POV I'm sitting around with my team. (Natsu,Erza,Gray,Happy)  
Its a normal day at the guild, except that master is away at a meeting I dont for how long he will be gone.  
Im sitting at the table lzily drinking my smoothie when I spot Juvia behind a pillar staring at Gray.  
"Gray"  
"Yah Lucy?"  
"Look behind you."  
Gray turns around and spots Juvia.  
Juvia squeels and duck back behind the pillar even more.  
"Again?!" He mumbles to himself.  
He doesnt relize that im able to hear what he is saying, Natsu,Erza,and Happy are chatting to another table so they dont notice anything.  
"Girls are so annoying." Gray mutters again "Hey! Gray!" I snape at him while glaring He looks up and relize I heard what he said.  
"Sorry Lucy, but its true girls are more annoying then men."  
Im about to respond but then Mira appears beside me.  
She must have heard to, probably eaves dropping since we did pick the table closest to the bar.  
"Gray that is such a lie! Men are more annoying!"  
Natsu hears that and turns around to talk to us.  
"No way Mira! Girls are! Like how Lucy is always kicking me out of her hourse!"  
"YOUR ALWAYS BREAKING IN! YOUR MORE ANNOYING!"  
Suddenly Laxus comes to our table. He smirks "Guys are way better then men we are stronger and faster."  
Both me and Mira are about to yell something at Laxus but...  
"Laxus?! You want to go?!" Erza says Guess she must have heard, well we are starting to get loud now.  
"Us fairy tail girls are way stronger then you stupid guys!" Lisanna says coming up to us.  
... suddenly it seems everyone in the guild has come to our table "GUYS ARE BETTER!" Yells Gajeel.  
"GIRLS ARE BETTER!" Yells Levy "BE A MAN!" YElls Elfman "GIRLS ARE BETTER THEN YOU BRUTES!" Yells Evergreen "Uh... guys?" I say "GIRLS!"  
"GUYS!"  
-_- They ignore me...  
"HMPH!" Mira says "I dont want to even be near you boys! The girls are going to stay on the right side away from you stupid boys!"  
"FINE! Us guys will be on the right side away from you annoying girls!" Says Laxus The guys head over to the right side since we are already on the left.  
... Im just going to go home today, hopefully by tomorrow this madness will be gone.

Authors note Nope things won't get better they will get much much worse... hehehe.  
I will update soon!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I have something really importent and sad to say Im crying while Im writing this. WHile I was finishing this chapter,during when I was thanking people for supporting me...  
My ferret (google it if you dont know what is is) died. He fell of the balconey We've put him on the balcony before always watching him, hes never jumped off before. But I guess he was blind and we didnt know because he just walked off with my dad watching. My dad didnt know he was going to.  
He walked off into a crack in the boards Im 13 this is really hard on me but I guess at any age it would be. He was still alive when my dad got him from the pavement. He gave him to me and my adorable pet died in my arms.

Note, that yah I dont thin' Wendy, and Levy or really many of the fairy tail people would act this way but just say thay do ok?  
LUCY POV Yawn.  
I wake up in my bedroom with light shining down on me.  
Everything seems perfect except...  
Ugh yesterdays events come back swimming in my head.  
Sigh, I hope the're over it now.  
But something feels off.  
Then I relize that Natsu isnt here, sleeping next to me.  
I'm so used to him being here in the morning its kind of shocking that he isnt.  
I guess even Natsu has been sucked into this stupid war.  
I mean for crying out loud we are allt he same!  
UGH!  
I eat my breakfeast, and get dressed.  
I'm about to head off to the guild when I hesitate.  
A little voice inside of me is saying "Do you really want to go? Back to THAT?"  
I ignore it, we are a family no way are they still mad at each other.  
I head to the guild with Plue by my side.

Time Skip 20 minutes (or however long it takes Lucy to get to the guild from her house) At the guild I'm infront of the guild doors, I have already sent Plue back to the spirit realm.  
I dont hear anything inside, that might be good or bad.  
I open the doors...  
One look at I can see it is BAD.  
WTF?!  
Theres a tape line across the room!  
On the right side there is a sign on the wall saying WOMEN in pink writing.  
On the the left side there is also a sign on the wall saying MEN in blue writing.  
The bar is divided in half thoug the guys have to hop over the counter to get in and make themselves a drink, because the girls have the entrence to the bar and Mira is refusing to make the guys drinks.  
Also the women and men sides both have a equal amount of tables, 4.  
The stairs to the second floor are on the girls side but I see a line drawn there that says BOTH.  
The request board is the same.  
I relize that a lot of them had stayed up making this.  
Everyone is here, even this early in the morning 0_0.  
The girls are sitting at their tables glaring at the guys while they guys are doing the same thing.  
"uhhhh..." I say "Lucy, come over here!" Erza yells to me patting a seat next to her.  
She is sitting with Evergreen,and Mira.  
"Uh hey guys-"  
"DONT call us GUYS! Say women or girls!" Evergreen says "Uh ok, girls why is everyone here so early?"  
"Oh thats because we are scared the guys are going to try something funny with our side." Says Mira "Uh... are we going go on a mission with Natsu and Gray or...?" I ask Erza "No, not untill they apoligize for their rude comments and admit we are better then them!"  
... I see in the corner of my eye Natsu and Gray glaring at us.  
"Um well I think we are all equal..." I began "GASP" Every girl in the room says "Lucy im sorry but if you think those... BRUTES are EQUAL to us, well then you cant be on the girls side!" Says Mira I see all the girls nodding.  
Ow, that hurt.  
"Uh so, where do I sit?"  
"Well since no way would the guys let you go to their side you can goin the middle!" Erza says Erza drags a extra table from the second floor and places it on the line that seperates the girls and boys.  
"ANYONE WHO THINKS WE ARE EQUAL SIT HERE!" Roars Erza.  
I go sit at the table.  
No one else does.  
My face is as red as a tomatoe, because everyone is staring no, glaring at me.  
"Since when do we take orders from a girl?!" Gajeel shouts to Erza.  
"Since we became better then you!" Roars Mira.  
"Oh and when was that?!" Yells Natsu.  
"Since FOREVER!" Shouts Lisanna.  
"Oh please girls are shallow,bitchy,rude, and stupid!" Says Laxus.  
"No we're not! GUys are stinky brutes who are obnoxious and INCREDIBLY DENSE AND STUPID!" Mira says while going satan soul "Bring it girly!" Laxus says with lightning crackling around him Eeeeeeh! I run to the bar and hide behind it.  
The two fight, but in the end its a tie. (sorry dont really know what to write for their fight just imagine a lot of exploding XDErza Scarlet of Fairy tail)  
"Hmfp I defiantly won!" Says Laxus.  
"In your dreams LOSER!" Shrieks Mira.  
Master, I silently pray.  
Please come back soon!  
The rest of the day consists of some fighting, and usually the two genders just glaring at each other.  
If somone went on a job with another person they always went with their own gender.  
Erza didnt want to go on a job with me since I had "Betrayed my own gender".  
Well the day had warned me out anyways so I didnt really feel like taking a job, I had enough rent money for this month so I didnt need it But maybe I would take a job, just to get away from here.  
Im just sitting at my own table sipping my strawberry smoothie which I had to make myself, while everyone is glaring at me.  
Little did I know worst things we're coming my way...

AUthors Note Remember to Review :D Thank you to Pretzel101 ,ILoveAnimeGuys,Mi-Chan1111,SakuraIchigoDark,animebunny23,Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail,LuckyLifeSmile,Misaky Eucliffe,  
QueenElly,CelestialTitania,JustGoCrazy,Johno 343,The Fairy Tail Lover,Ben2867,ahaurats-FT,and Moka Heartfilia. Thank you guys for all your support! ALso theres so many people!  
Your awesome XD This is my 3rd fan fic, this first chapter has more people following and reviewing then my other 2 stories combined.  
Also response to Johno 343, Yah they have Gildarts but It was Grays comment that really started things. And when master comes back 0_0 Thats going to be scary.  
Response to The Fairy Tail Lover, Your welcome :D.  
Also response to your other review to the Fairy Tail and the Ball story, I'm sorry I finished so early D: I just didnt know what to put after that.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY POV It been a week since the war started.  
Everyday is the same, I sit in the middle of the room by myslef at my table.  
Some fights break out but usually its silence.  
It keeps getting worse and worse the girls hate the boys and the boys hate the girls.  
Iv'e gone on 1 solo mission since then, it went well.  
But everyone is ignoring me.  
I feel so sad I thought they were my family.  
The only reason I even come to the guild is in hopes that they will relize how stupid this is.  
But sadly that doesnt seem like its going to happen.  
Master is still away at the stupid meeting, I hope he comes very soon.  
I just woke up and I get ready to go to the guild.  
It really early so no one is around on the streets.  
I could just stay at home but I want to go to the guild as fast as possibole to see if things are different.  
I havent walked with Plue to the guild for a while I just feel too sad.  
When I'm walking I feel... like somebody is watching me?  
I turn around and... nothing.  
Hm I must be imagining things.  
But as I keep walking the feeling stays.  
I turn around again and...  
There! In that alley! I swear I say a hooded figure dart inside.  
Ok now I'm getting freaked out I start walking faster to the guild.  
And... oh my god behind me I hear footsteps!  
I turn and, 0_0.  
I saw more then 1 figure hide when I turned!  
Somone or more like a group of people are following me!  
Oh my god oh my god.  
I start to run now to the guild, I hear footsteps run after me but I dont look back.  
I finally arive at the guild doors, I look back and see hooded figures staring at me behind some trees.  
I open the door and quickly hurry over to Erza.  
"E-E-Erza." I stutter Shee turns away from me giving me the cold shoulder "Please lisen Erza its important!"  
"If its so important then why dont you go ask the boys?!" She says I run over to the guys who already see me coming.  
But before I even step over the tape line to their side Natsu and Gray are in front of me.  
"Sorry Lucy but you can't come here your a girl." Says Natsu I can see the rest of the guys glaring at me.  
"B-but its really important please lisen!" I plead "Whatever it is I'm sure a girl like you can take care of it." Says Gray I want to cry how could my friends do this to me?  
All for a stupid war.  
Before I cry I rush out of the guild.  
I walk over to the forest where the hooded figures stood waiting.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I shriek while holding my keys ready.  
One hooded figure walks forwards I'm guessing the hooded figure is the leader.  
"We want chaos, destruction, and pain." By the persons voice, its a he.  
"W-what?"  
Then out of no where another hooded figure is standing in front of me and grabs my keys.  
"Gasp, give those back!"  
I run at the person but one hooded figure grabs me.  
The person throws me on the ground then...  
What I cant move!  
"W-what did you do to me?"  
They dont answer just place glowing handcuffs on my hands.  
"Now you cant use magic"  
The person throws my keys back at me.  
"W-why are you doing this? Why do you hate me?"  
"We dont hate you. we just love making people suffer."  
"W-what? Your crazy?!" I shriek at them.  
One of the hooded figures punches me in the face.  
Then one kicks my stomach.  
I cough blood.  
I try to scream for help but a hooded figure relizes what I want to do.  
The figure waves its hand and I cant speak.  
They start to beat me, until I feel myself lose concience.  
Before I fully lose concience I say in my head,  
Goodbye Fairy Tail

Authors Note Thank you to SakuraIchigoDark,nutcaseduo,noodles swag 101,lmfaoisthebest, 08, and Veraozao.  
You guys rock.  
Reply to lmfaoisthebest review, heres the next chapter :D.  
Reply to 08 review, I did update soon. :D Reply to Veraozao review, Thanks XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person Pov-At the Guild Its the day after what happend to Lucy though no one knows what has happend yet.  
In the guild every thing is the same except that people have noticed Lucy isnt here.  
The've noticed but dont want to say anything.  
Then suddenly the doors bang open.  
Everyone tunrs to look at who has just entered.  
In the door way is a person with a cloak covering the persons face.  
The person says nothing just raises its hands.  
A glowing light comes out of it and aa hologram appears above it.  
The hologram shows what happend to Lucy yesterday.  
It shows her walking toward the cloaked people.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lucy in the hologram says.  
Everyone has just realized they cant move.  
"We want chaos, destruction, and pain." Says the hooded person in the hologram "STOP!" Yells Erza trying to run at the figure.  
Of course she cant.  
"W-what?" Says the Lucy hologram "Gasp, give those back!"  
All anyone could do is watch in horror at the hologram.  
They watch how poor Lucy got beaten.  
After that the hologram flickers out.  
"Its you own fault this happen to your guild mate, she wanted to tell you about us following her but nobody lisend." Says the hooded figure From the figures voice its a she.  
"W-Why did you take Lucy? Where?!" Yells Natsu who is feeling incredibly guilty.  
"we took her to make you miserable, we love other peoples pain."  
"W-what?" Says Wendy who seems to want to cry.  
"If you want to save your poor Lucy then find this." The hooded figure says She hold up her hands and another hologram appears of a castle.  
"I know where that is!" Says Levy The hooded figure walks out of the guild and vanishes.

Everyone is able to move now.  
Natsu runs out of the guild screaming.  
"COME BACK HERE COWARD!"  
Inside the guild Gray smashes his fist into a table.  
"Damn if only we hadnt ignored her."  
"We've treater her horribly this entire week." Says Wendy who is now crying a bit.  
"I was horrible to her! Please hit me!" Says Erza "Uh Erza all of us we're mean to Lucy so no one has to hit you." Says Lisanna "And we call ourselves Lucy's friends?!" Says Natsu who came back into the guild after he couldnt find the hooded figure.  
Everyone feels extremly guilty.  
"Of course a boy like you would be so mean to Lucy!" Says Mira "hey you-" Gray gets cut off by Levy "Guys remember I know where that castle is!" Says Levy "Where?!" Yells Natsu "Its in Taydore Village!" Says Levy (Made up name Taydore)  
"Lets go save bunny girl!" Says Gajeel

Authors Note Yah I know short story sorry, Its because I want to save the save Lucy and fighting stuff for another chapter.  
Remeber to review Thank you to 1fairytaillover,lmfaoisthebest,Karyu1234,SakuraIchigoDark,Dumpling Mei,Shadow-Keys-94,FairyTailFTW,Onedirectioninfection64,  
ahaurats-FT,AngelXReaper,Johno 343, and Guest.  
You gury are incredible! XD Reply to Imfaoisthebest- You will figure everything out in the next chapter or two.  
Reply to SakuraIchigoDark- that would be pretty funny to see but why would you grab Levy?  
Reply to ahaurats-FT-Seems they will. :D Reply to Johno 343- Thanks I was very sad :(.  
Reply to Guest -He's already suffering because of what happend to Lucy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy Pov I woke up in some kind of... bubble?  
I was in a bubble floating in a giant room.  
The walls were made out of stone.  
There was nothing else in the room except for a wooden door in a wall.  
I was so sore, and had bruises all over me.  
How long have I been asleep for?

Natsu Pov Lucy I swear I will find you.  
Im with Gajeel,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Happy,and Charla.  
Everyone felt terrible about what we did to Lucy,everyone wante dto come but we were worried the hooded people might attack our guild if we were gone.  
So we were chosen to find Lucy.  
We were going on a train to Taydore village where they had brought Lucy.  
I hate trains but I will ride on to save her.

Gray Pov We are at the train station and getting ready to ride the train.  
Everyone is guilty especially me.  
I'm Lucy's team mate, she was asking me for help and what do I do?  
I act like a bastard, we all were horrible to her.  
God.I just hope that when we find her she will forgive us.  
Im so sorry Lucy.

Erza Pov I'm Lucy's team mate.  
She counted on me to help her.  
I turned my back on her for a silly war between girls and boys.  
I wish someone would punch me.  
I call myself Lucy's friend?  
Ha yah right.  
I lost my head in the heat of the moment of battle with the boys and look what happend.  
I wish we knew where master is soo we can get him but the meeting is in a secret location.  
Damn.

Lucy Pov Its been a hour and nothings happend yet.  
Iv'e hit the inside of the buuble trying to break it but nothing happens.  
Not even a crack.  
I'm hungry and thirsty and, well I have to go to the washroom.  
Badly.  
I wonder what Fairy Tail is doing?  
Have they noticed im missing?  
I hope they did.  
Then the doors open.  
Out comes another hooded figure.  
Whats with the hoods?  
The person says nothing.  
Suddenly the bubble disappears and im dropped on the ground.  
Not expected it, I fall pretty hard on my side.  
Ow.  
The hooded person pulls me up and walks me out the door.  
I have my keys with me but I still have this damn handcuffs on so I cant use magic.  
I dont have my whip either.  
It brings me to another room and pushes me inside and closes the door.  
Its a washroom.  
Finally.  
After I do my buisness, which is pretty hard with handcuffs, the hooded figure brings me back to the other room I was in.  
It snaps its fingures and im in another bubble and I rise up.  
"Um what about water and food?" I ask It snaps its fingers again and suddenly the bubble has a small table stuck to it with water in a cup and some bread on it.  
The figure leaves.  
I'm alone again.  
I eat my bread and drink my water.  
After I'm done the table and stuff on it disappears.  
I'm lonely and sad, wheres my friends?  
When I think of how they acted when I wanted there help I think,  
are they even my friends?

Erza Pov We get off the train, Natsu is able to walk normally because Wendy Troi on him (sorry if spelt wrong but you know what I mean)  
When we get into town we spot the castle on a hill across town.  
I turn to everyone "Lisen up! Lucy is in that catsle!" I say pointing at it.  
"We have been horrible friends to Lucy so dont be surprised if we save her if she doesnt want to return!"  
"But we still love her! Now lets go save Lucy!"  
"AYE!" Shouts everyone and we all start running to the castle.

Authors note Thank you to SakuraIchigoDark,SkyMadien1,Pretzel101,1fairytaillover,Kupuruu, .5,Merilwen-Vendethiel,cutey650kuto,x-DevilGirl, and nikki (Guest) for all your support! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy Pov Bored.  
I don't know how long iv'e been stuck in this bubble.  
I think less then a day but I'm extremely bored.  
Then the doors open again.  
Another hooded figure appears.  
It snaps its fingurs and the bubble disappears.  
I'm ready and I drop to my feet.  
To my surprise instead of taking me to the bathroom as I thought the person would it hands me a dress.  
It closes the door, I guess im supposed to put it on.  
I do, its pink and looks a lot like the kind of dresses I had to wear when I was with my father.  
It very hard to put on the dress with these annoying no magic handcuffs on me.

When I'm done I knock on the door.  
The person open it then takes my arm and leades me through a hallway.  
Into a giant room, with nothing but two thrones on a platform, the platform has steps leading to it, the room also has a large door on the opposite side. Theres a person sitting on one of the thrones.  
The person's hood is down so I can see the persons face.  
Its a man, with brown short hair and blue eyes.  
"Welcome Lucy Heartfilia please take a seat." He says From his voice I can tell its the same man who took me in the first place, the one who said he wanted chaos,pain, and suffering.  
Of course I didnt want to seat in the damn chair but the other hooded figure dragged me up there, and into the sit next to the man.  
I glared at him "Why did you bring me here?"  
"I brought you to my castle so your friends would suffer for your lose."  
"Thats a stupid reason and I meant why did you bring me to this room? Why did you make me wear this dress?" I answered "All in good time."  
Arg, I made to stand up but I relized I was locked into the chair by a invisible force.  
The man seeing me struggle laughed.  
Then someone opens the big door on the opposite wall, out comes...  
"NATSU!GRAY!ERZA!GAJEEL!WENDY!HAPPY!CHARLA! PANTHERLILLY" I yell in happiness.  
"LET HER GO!" Yells Erza to the guy next to me.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" screams Gray "I am Derrick." The man next to me answers.  
"I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE GIVE US BACK LUCY!" Screams Natsu rushing at Derrick.  
Suddenly we are all in a black room except Derrick.  
Im out of the chair and on my feet everyone is looking around in confusion when...  
"I love other people pain." Says Derricks voice coming out of the darkness.  
"You say you are Derrick, do you mean Derrick Landaster?" Says Erza "Hehehe yes I am Derrick Landasrer king of the dark guilds."  
I gasp.  
"Why do you hate Lucy? Why did you strike Fairy Tail?!" Yells Gray "No reason, I just love making people miserable. Now lets play."  
Suddenly Wendy, Gajeel,Charla,Happy,and Pantherlilly are locked in cages, and even Gajeel trying to eat it wont break it.  
"Erza,Natsu,and Gray you will fight Lucy to the death." If you defeat her,your friends will go free from their cages and Lucy will become my wife.  
If Lucy wins everyone else will die." Says Derrick who I still cannot see.  
"NO WAY WILL WE FIGHT LUCY!" Screams Natsu!  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Derrick whispers.  
Suddenly Gray runs towars me spraying Ice Lance at me.  
"EEEEEEEEE!" I yell at dodge the attack.  
"I didnt mean to do it!" Yells Gray!  
"I am controlling Natsu,Erza,and Gray's body to fight you Lucy Heartfilia."  
Suddenly Natsu,Erza,and Gray charge at me with a yelp.  
AUthors Note I know its short that why Im updating it on the same day as chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy Pov Erza,Natsu,and Gray both run and try to hit me, I jump out of the way just in time.  
I just relized that my magic cancelling handcuffs were gone.  
In the cages Wendy tries to blow the cage away but magic wont work from in there.  
"LUCY DOGE!" SHouts Erza as she throws some swords at me.  
" Open gate of the Maid,Virgo!" I yell holding out her key and jumping away from the swords.  
"Punishment time Princess?" Says Virgo "No Virgo, my friends are being controlle by a man named Derrick!"  
Virgo quickly grabs me in her arms and runs into the darkness away from Natsu,Erza, and Gray but they are following.  
I cant see anything but darkness around me.  
Then we bumb into a invisible wall.  
Virgo puts me down and tryes to drill in to the floor but she cant.  
"Princess!" She says ponting at my friends coming at me.  
"VIrgo go back I'm going to call another spirit I need energy!"  
She disappears.  
"Open gate of the Lion, Loke!"  
"Hello Lucy"  
"Loke help!" I shriek pointing at Natsu who is the closet one charging at me with flists in flames yelling "Run Lucy!"  
He charges at Natsu and trips him making Natsu skid across the floor and bang into the invisible wall behind me.  
"Lucy whats going on?!" Loke yells blocking Erza's swords "There being controlled by a man named Derrick he's hiding somewhere!"  
"Open gate of the Bull,Taurus!"  
"Moo!"  
I quickly explain him whats going on.  
We both see Gray running at me and Natsu getting up, Loke is preocuppied with Erza.  
I charge at Natsu with my whip while Taurus tries to stop Gray.  
Natsu punches at me but I doge hitting him with my whip "Sorry!" I yell Then he kicks at me and his kick connects with my stomache sending me flying off, "Lucy!" He yells This is useless! I cant fight my friends I need to fight Derrick but how do I get him out here?  
"DERRICK YOU STUPID COWARD! YOUR SO SCARED I"LL BEAT YOU THAT YOUR MAKING ME FIGHT MY FRIENDS WHILE YOU HIDE!" I scream That did the trick suddenly Erza,Natsu, and Gray are trapped in cages, and in front of me is Derrick.  
"How dare you?! I'll wipe the floor with you!" he yells He swipes his hand to a side and I go flying into a wall.  
ow, my body hurts all over.  
But then I see Loke and Taurus rush at Derrick and Derrick starts attacking them.  
"Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"  
As I see Scorpio appear I can feel my magic power draining but I have to keep fighting.  
"skorpio get him!" I shout pointing at Derrick who had just thrown Taurus into a wall making him dissapear.  
When skorpio hits him with a sand attack, I run and punch him right in the face."  
I see him about to raise his hands to smack me into a wall.  
"Guys grab his hands!" I yell at Loke and Scorpio They each grab one hand.  
"Derrick! Let my friends go! Let us all go!"  
"Hmpf! Make me little girl!"  
I kick him full in the face with a Lucy kick, making him go unconsiouse.  
The black room disappears,the cages disappear so do my spirits.  
We're safe.

Time Skip 8 hours at the guild The army just came by to get Derrick, after the fight we had tied him up and dragged him back to Fairy Tail Everything is back to normal there isnt anymore stupid wars.  
Everyone was so sorry for what they did and kept apoligizing to me.  
Im just glad I got out of that hell and back tot the family I love.  
FAIRY TAIL

AUthors Note IM SORRY! I know really crappy ending!  
SORRY! I just dont feel the spark anymore I didnt know what to do for the last chapter.  
Sorry.  
Thank you to all the awesome people who gave me support for my story, even if I didnt deserve it.  



End file.
